


Rain

by GKaramazovna



Series: Ineffable Husbands week 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Memories, Other, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKaramazovna/pseuds/GKaramazovna
Summary: Fuera no para de llover y Crowley recuerda las veces que la lluvia le sorprendió junto a su ángel.Ineffable Husbands week 2019Day 2) Rain/Storm/Downpour.





	Rain

2) Prompt: Rain, Storm, Downpour. 

Una gota cae sobre la tierra rojiza, otra le sigue inmediatamente levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y en cuestión de un instante el impacto de un trueno anuncia una lluvia torrencial que el exuberante jardín frente a la cabaña seguramente agradecerá. 

Entre el estruendo de las gotas contra el techo y el viento que ha comenzado a soplar el sonido tenue de un suspiro se pierde fácilmente, Crowley lo agradece pues no quiere que le descubran en el estado melancólico que la lluvia ha desatado en él. 

El demonio se encontraba despatarrado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, la espalda recargada en el marco, un codo descansando sobre la rodilla y su mente muy lejos de aquel lugar, el color grisáceo que adquiría el mundo a través de la lluvia le transportaba a otro lugar, por más que se quejara de los sentimentalismos le era imposible no volver al edén y a esa adorable expresión en los ojos de Aziraphale al agradecerle por decir en voz alta algo que no es más que un hecho, su ángel es incapaz de hacer lo incorrecto al punto de que consiguió amarlo a él sin llegar a caer. 

Perezosamente extiende una mano hacia la lluvia hasta que las gotas tocan su piel como una caricia y el demonio sonríe pues recuerda como en ese mismo día que se enamoró de su ángel dejó de temerle a la lluvia. Hasta ese momento solo había conocido la ira divina que caía en forma de gotas de fuego y azufre sobre la piel llena de llagas de los caídos a los que apenas les empezaban a brotar plumas nuevas, Crowley tenía bien presente ese ardor como un recuerdo de la agonía que sería su existencia por desafiar a la todopoderosa por lo tanto ese día sobre el muro del edén no pudo evitar acercarse más al ángel en busca de protección a pesar de que fueran a rechazarle, eran enemigos después de todo, pero cuando eso no pasó y se encontró bajo el cobijo de un ala prístina y amable se dio cuenta que jamás podría ser su enemigo real, algo en su pecho humano comenzó a latir y por un momento creyó que se descorporaría en el sitio, pero fue incapaz de darle nombre a ese conjunto de sensaciones hasta que volvió a verlo en Mesopotamia mucho después, una vez más la lluvia estuvo presente como un tercer invitado de su floreciente amistad. 

Recuerda escuchar la lluvia caer incesante sobre las paredes del arca junto con gritos, suplicas que fueron apagándose poco a poco conforme el agua subía de nivel cubriendo la tierra, si le quedaba duda que ella no escuchaba a nadie la desesperación que podía sentir a su alrededor era prueba suficiente. 

Recuerda el calor de la paja en la cubierta inferior y despertar de un sueño fugaz al sentir el aura divina del ángel observándole, emitía tanto amor que hasta él lo había notado, por supuesto trató de negarlo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, pero ¿Cómo negar un puñado de niños escondidos tras sus alas, a los gemelos recién nacidos en sus brazos junto con una canasta de pan que nunca acababa de vaciarse? Simplemente miró a Aziraphale como un ciervo aturdido aún con una cierta pesadez a causa del sueño y murmuró una excusa sobre la futura capacidad del mal de aquellos humanos que Aziraphale tuvo la gentileza de fingir creer, sin mediar palabra se sentó a su lado apareciendo con un milagro una manta para los niños y otra para ellos que Crowley agradeció debido a su sangre fría, permanecieron en silencio aprendiendo a disfrutar la compañía del otro poco a poco. 

Y así un encuentro tras otro, la lluvia siempre parecía encontrarles, ya fuera en un café en París o el patio de la mansión Dowling donde su ángel le regañaría a él más que a Warlock por estar bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas, siempre preocupándose por todo, siempre tan atento que Crowley no podía evitar hacer lo que le pedía a pesar de la imagen de rebeldía que se supone debía plantar en la cabeza del niño. 

— Querido? Cierra la ventana los libros van a estropearse… — Crowley no pudo evitar un respingo al sentir el beso sobre su mejilla que precedió a aquel regaño, en respuesta solamente giró el rostro para encontrarse con los dulces labios ajenos. 

Fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Miren eso, dos días seguidos, honestamente no creí llegar tan lejos así que si hay alguien leyendo esto gracias por pasarse por acá.


End file.
